But Daddy is Next Door
by willow1850
Summary: Seth/Kate pairing What if they all had to stay overnight in a motel before the Twister? Not sure if this will be a one shot or not yet.


**Seth/Kate pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the from Dawn till Dusk the Series.**

After they crossed the Mexican border, their kidnappers in tow they pulled into the first motel they found. Seth and Richard were due to meet some guy called Carlos tomorrow night and they were along for the ride at least until then. So, they got two rooms and Richard stayed in the room with her dad and Scott and Seth shared the room with her. Her dad was less than pleased with this arrangement but daddy didn't have much of a say it turns out. Also, her dad might just trust Seth's instinct that it was best not to leave Richard alone with Kate overnight. He was sweet but kind of erratic.

As soon as Seth unlocked the door and they left down their things, Kate walked straight into the washroom and changed into her pajamas which for her was just a loose tank top and shorts. When she came out she was a little taken aback to see Seth on his bed in nothing but his vest top and boxers lying back watching TV. I mean it wasn't like she hadn't seen her dad and Scott in similar outfits over the years, but she was related to them. More importantly they did not make them look completely sinful the way Seth Gecko did. She licked her lips as she paused for a moment too long staring at him before snapping out of it and walked toward her bed. He looked over at her and smiled and his gaze lowered down her body for a brief moment. She smiled to herself enjoying the feel of his eyes on her but she self-consciously wished she was wearing something sexier. Something a man like him would be used to seeing women in, not that she should really be thinking such things about her kidnapper.

"You want to watch anything in particular" he asked flicking through the channels. "I'm not fussy" she replied sitting onto her bed. "You say that now" he said with a grin. Ugh that smile made her stomach flip, why did he have to have this effect or any effect on her for that matter. "I've watched Mexican wrestling with Scott, let's just say my standards aren't high for TV". Seth laughed and he looked so much more relaxed now that he wasn't around Richard, almost like a different person, still undeniably sexy though. He finally settled on an old film that he seemed to recognize but she had never seen it before. She lay back on her bed and watched it happily enough, just happy to have something to take her mind off things for now at least. It had been a long 24 hours with some pretty severe ups and downs.

During a break, Seth got up to go the washroom and Kate took it as an opportunity to get up and look through her bag for her hair brush. She hated going to bed without tying her hair back. She heard him walk out a couple minutes later as she was still bent over rummaging through her bag. She startled when she felt his warm hands suddenly on her waist and felt him press up against her. "You're not looking for something you shouldn't be princess, are you?" he growled into her ear. She stood up straight blushing and she flushed even darker when she realized she could feel his hardness press into her. She swallowed roughly trying desperately to restart her breathing. She knew she should move away from him and just sit back on her bed but instead she found herself leaning back slightly pressing further into him "No, just my hairbrush" she said and it came out breathy, she hadn't meant it to. She swallowed again as she felt his breath hot on her shoulders and her heart thudded and her chest heaved. He gripped her tighter to him and she let out a moan. She heard him inhale but he didn't move or say anything. She took a breath before sliding her hands onto his and clutching them even closer to her. "Do you want me princess?" he rasped into her ear and she could hear the need she was feeling echoed in his voice. "Yes" she gasped out.

With that one word, the night somehow became inevitable as his hands slid to the hem of her shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head. His lips found her neck and she bit her lip as she tilted her head to allow him further access. She shouldn't want this, not with this criminal, not with her dad and Scott just next door. Yet here she was about to lose her virginity to the man who had kidnapped them only this morning. Still she wanted him more than could ever make any kind of rational sense so she decided to just let go and enjoy it. She helped him take off her shorts and panties and she ground her now naked body against him and relished in making him groan. He gently moved her to the dressing table nearby, where she found herself staring at her own reflection and the reflection of his eyes taking her in. One of his hands found her breasts and the other groped and felt its way slowly down her body, it felt amazing and looked like pure sin. "So beautiful" he said almost to himself before his hand found her clit and she whimpered as his eyes found hers in the mirror. There was something so intensely erotic about this picture she was staring at that she could barely breathe. He continued kissing and teasing her neck with his lips and his hands touched her and she sighed and whimpered biting down hard on her lips as she fell apart in his strong and very capable arms.

When she came down from her high, he let her go for a moment and she found his eyes once more in the mirror and feeling oddly brave she took a step forward placing her hands on the dresser on front of her and spread her legs for him as he continued to watch her in the mirror "Fuck princess". His eyes dropped to her ass and she felt his warm hands land on her thighs, caressing and stroking them. Then with an agonizingly slow pace he inched up her legs towards her ass as he stepped forward before meeting her eyes again. His fingers slipped over her hips and gripped them hard and she licked her lips. He removed one hand for a second and then she felt him push inside of her and grip her tightly once more. He paused for a moment once fully inside of her and she took this moment to adjust to the feel of him before he gradually began to thrust inside her. His pace increased and the dresser shook and thudded rhythmically against the wall and it took everything for her to hold back her moans and pants. Watching him pound relentlessly into her was the hottest fucking thing she had ever seen, the image now forever burned into her memory as she came hard staring into his eyes still watching her intently as her orgasm swept through her. He came soon after and his hands searching found hers on the dresser as he caught his breath. She felt incredible and with his weight now draped over her she was perfectly sated and content. They stood there for a little while enjoying their moment and then Seth stood, gently taking her hand in his and tugging her back to his bed.

She fell asleep in his strong arms but was woken sometime later with a moan escaping her throat and her hips gently bucking against his attention between her legs. She blushed when she realized what he was doing but she it didn't last long as she was soon moaning his name as she came hard. Her glazed over expression met his as he kissed her way up her body and pulled her into a tender kiss. "You taste so good" he whispered in her ear. She smiled against him and gripped his ass as she ground herself against him. He grinned and slid easily inside her before turning leaving her straddling him. She found her rhythm quickly and rode them both to their ends before pulling Seth into the shower after her. They kissed and touched each other under the warm spray and when she felt him harden against her again. She bit her lips before kneeling before him feeling his taut body as she went. When she was kneeling on front of him she felt anticipation and nerves competing inside her as she reached for him and pumped him a couple of times, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The way he looked back at her gave her the confidence she needed as she wrapped her lips around his hard cock. She took him as far into her mouth as she could manage, still pumping him with her hand in the same rhythm as her mouth now moved. His hands tangled in her hair and soon he was bucking against her and he came with a muffled groan which she swallowed greedily. She released him and stood up even as his hands were still tangled in her hair. She licked her lips and he crushed her against the cool wall in a heated kiss. They eventually got around to getting each other clean and dressed and watched a little TV as it was still quite early and they heard no movement from next door. They must have dozed off at some point because they bolted awake at the knock at the door.

They both stood and straightened themselves up, Seth gave her a single sweet kiss before he grabbed his gun and went over to the door. He opened it with a sigh and Richard walked in "Morning Richard" Seth said. "It's nearly afternoon Seth" Richard replied. "So still morning then" Kate replied back bitingly. Seth grinned and Richard glared for a moment before cracking slightly and turning away from her and back to Seth "Probably should keep all of us in the same room while one of us gets food". "Sure, we are ready to go, just watching TV" Seth replied casually while Kate bit back a smirk turning away to grab her bag. Seth looked over at the dresser and at Kate with a smirk and a wink while he picked up his bags "Don't forget your hairbrush". "Eh yeah" said Kate trying to hide her blush. Seth laughed lightly. Richard looked between them and shrugged.


End file.
